


games to play

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, this was naz' work when i basically just met her bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s cute, the way taekwoon’s eyes flicker over the screen, narrowing with every hit he takes from his opponent, it’s even cute when he curses slightly under his breath when he loses.</p><p>*smut, praise kink, top!leo and dom!hakyeon</p>
            </blockquote>





	games to play

Hakyeon watches Taekwoon’s fingers move swiftly between the colorful buttons of the remote control, his lower lip drawn in between his teeth as his brow furrows in concentration. It’s cute, the way Taekwoon’s eyes flicker over the screen, narrowing with every hit he takes from his opponent, it’s even cute when he curses slightly under his breath when he loses.

 

 

“Taekwoon-ah,” Hakyeon inquires after forty-three minutes of continuously watching Taekwoon’s character jumping and hitting for his life, wondering if he should have accepted the offer to play when he still had the chance. He doesn’t necessarily like combat games, but if he would have known the intensity with which Taekwoon would invest himself into them, he might have reconsidered.

 

 

Taekwoon doesn’t budge, though, instead jerking his hands a little at a rather precarious hit aiming for his character’s head. Hakyeon pouts a little, mostly for show, but even that doesn’t do anything to differ Taekwoon’s attention away from the screen.

 

 

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon tries again, a little louder and more definite; but the only thing he gets is a low grunt to indicate Taekwoon at least considers listening to him. It’s a start, but Hakyeon is growing a little impatient.

 

 

Taekwoon’s attention to the game doesn’t waver even when Hakyeon crouches down on his knees in the corner of his eyes, making his way over graciously on all fours. Hakyeon smirks a little; if he can get a rise out of Taekwoon, letting him play games doesn’t look half a bad anymore. He moves slowly and quietly, taking care to step around the few little things littered on the floor that might give him away. He gets a little rush of adrenaline when Taekwoon’s eyes don’t deter from the screen, and it feels almost victorious.

 

 

When he’s merely a few inches away he stops, slowly moving closer, stretching his legs along both of Taekwoon’s side, trapping him. He feel Taekwoon stiffen for a second when Hakyeon’s arms sneak around his middle but he doesn’t object, simply pressing his back a little closer to Hakyeon’s chest as he plays on.

 

 

“Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon breathes against the skin behind Taekwoon’s ear, earning a little shudder running down Taekwoon’s spine at the feeling, “are you having fun?” Taekwoon nods silently in response, eyes still strained on the game, but his fingers falter a little on the control. Hakyeon can tell that he is starting to feel that something’s up, and he needs to move fast.

 

 

“Do you know when I am having fun, Taekwoonie?”

 

 

Hakyeon can feel Taekwoon tense at the nickname, something Hakyeon only brings out when he’s feeling mischievous. He chuckles lowly into Taekwoon’s ear, breath hitting his skin, and Hakyeon knows Taekwoon has already halfway given up on the game. Hakyeon makes sure his voice drops low as he whispers into Taekwoon’s ear.

 

 

“When you trail open mouthed kisses down my skin, and bite a little bit here and there. I love it when you push your fingers into me as you suck on my dick, your pretty little mouth open for me.”

 

 

Taekwoon stops all movements at the words, and Hakyeon can tell his breathing hitched for a second.

 

 

“It’s so good when you press into me, when you leave marks on my skin as you push deeper, stretching me wider.” Taekwoon shudders at the words and the breath hitting his ear, and he closes his eyes and bites on his lips to keep himself from making any sound. There’s a bright pink streak tinted on his cheeks, and Hakyeon thinks it’s far too cute to stop now.

 

 

“You always feel so good inside of me, your cock pushing deeper and hitting all the right spots, and your little noises are the prettiest little things-“

 

 

Hakyeon’s voice is muffled as Taekwoon’s lips suddenly press against his own urgently, nipping at his lower lip forcefully. Hakyeon gasps, eyes fluttering closed as Taekwoon’s lips move against his, catching one last glimpse of the game having been paused and the remote laying discarded on the floor, and he smiles victoriously into the kiss. Taekwoon’s lips move to his neck, nibbling and sucking at Hakyeon’s exposed skin, earning him little breathy moans as he works his way down slowly.

 

 

“Don’t stop,” Taekwoon almost growls between the kisses, hands trailing down Hakyeon’s back and his fingers pressing through Hakyeon’s shirt and into his skin. A breathy laugh leaves Hakyeon’s lips at the way Taekwoon presses so close to him that he’s the only thing on Hakyeon’s mind.

 

 

“I love when you groan my name as you fuck into me,” Hakyeon continues breathlessly, little gasps falling from his lips in between words as Taekwoon’s fingers trail up under his shirt and lift it up, his mouth coming down to suck on one of his nipples, “I love how your fingers dig into my skin, leaving marks as you fuck me so hard I can come without you even touching me.”

 

 

Taekwoon growls at the words, and before Hakyeon knows it his shirt and pants are discarded somewhere on the floor, the cool air of the living room hitting his skin and making him hiss for a second; but then Taekwoon’s mouth is back on his chest and he moans.

 

 

“Please, Taekwoon-ah, please I need-“

 

 

Taekwoon’s fingers fumble with his belt as his tongue trails over every dip on Hakyeon’s skin, urgently removing all of his clothing and tossing it to meet with the rest. Hakyeon’s eyes sparkle as they take in Taekwoon’s exposed body hovering over him, hair messy and lips shiny pink, the sight sending an almost painful throb through his cock. He licks his lips as Taekwoon’s eyes meet his, dark and blown over with lust.

 

 

“Suck,” Taekwoon demands as he raises two of his fingers to Hakyeon’s lips and pushed them in, Hakyeon’s body shivering at the tone. He likes when Taekwoon turns feisty, but he likes it even more when he blushes under Hakyeon’s stare, so Hakyeon makes sure that his eyes are still staring into Taekwoon’s in the most disheveled and aroused way they can as he takes Taekwoon’s fingers into his mouth and sucks on them suggestively. Taekwoon’s breath hitches as he feels Hakyeon twirl his tongue around his fingertips, coating them with saliva, and Hakyeon can tell from the distant lusty look in his eyes that he’s imagining his mouth all the way down to his cock. Hakyeon smirks a little as his tongue moves along Taekwoon’s digits, lathering them generously before he releases them with a little ‘pop’, lips pulling into a fully alluring smile.

 

 

“Fuck me, Taekwoonie.”

 

 

There’s a hint of color spreading on Taekwoon’s cheeks but he doesn’t reply, instead lifting one of Hakyeon’s legs up with his free hand, shifting his attention as one of his fingers gently prod Hakyeon’s entrance. A moan breaks trough Hakyeon’s throat as Taekwoon pushes it in to the knuckle, moving it in and out a few times before adding a second one.

 

 

“S-so good Taekwoonie, a-aah- more,” Hakyeon gasps as Taekwoon pushes his fingers deeper, scissoring them a little to stretch Hakyeon as best as he can. He adds in a third digit at the words, eyes fluttering up to meet Hakyeon’s glazed ones as he thrusts them faster and deeper.

 

 

“So good, good boy, you’re- aaaah- you’re doing s- so well,” Hakyeon praises as his eyes flutter closed as Taekwoon’s fingers brush his prostate slightly, his hips stuttering a little as he pushes himself back down onto Taekwoon’s fingers. Suddenly the stretch is gone, and Hakyeon peaks through his eyelashes to see Taekwoon tower over him, fingers curling around Hakyeon’s knees as he pulls him up a little to position himself.

 

 

Hakyeon’s head falls back a little as Taekwoon pushes in, the stretch sending a wave of prickling pain and pleasure up his spine. His mouth opens with little gasps and moans for air, loving the feeling of being filled like this, spread out on the floor for only Taekwoon to see. When he’s fully in Taekwoon stops for a moment, letting Hakyeon, adjust, trailing little kisses along his leg trying to soothe the pain.

 

 

“Are you okay?” he asks softly, eyes shimmering with worry, and Hakyeon has to love at how adorable Taekwoon is even in such a situation as this one.

 

 

“I’m fine. Move.” Hakyeon commands gently, biting his lips as Taekwoon moves out and back in, setting a slow pace.

 

 

It’s mind blowing, the way Taekwoon moves his hips slowly and rhythmically into him, and it draws whine after whine from Hakyeon’s lips as Taekwoon rocks into his body. Hakyeon’s breath comes in little gasps with every thrust of Taekwoon’s body, making him feel light headed and clouding his mind with pleasure.

 

 

Taekwoon shifts a little, bring his hands down next to Hakyeon’s body, angling his knees up a bit more and making himself thrust deeper, making Hakyeon cry out a little as Taekwoon hits his prostate. Taekwoon leans closer, capturing Hakyeon’s lips with his own as he fucks into him slow and deep, their tongues moving languidly together in a deep kiss.

 

 

“Move- aah- faster,” Hakyeon pants out against Taekwoon’s lips, biting on his lower lip a little as he moves back to breathe. Taekwoon obeys, picking up his pace until his hips are ramming into Hakyeon hard and fast, making Hakyeon’s back arch and his moans get loud as his prostate is hit continuously.

 

 

“So- g- good, Taekwoonie, ah, more, more, I’m-“

 

 

Taekwoon drives into Hakyeon as deep as he can, feeling the heat building in his stomach with each new thrust, the pace making it hard to breathe for the both of them. It’s when Hakyeon cries out and clenches hard around Taekwoon’s cock as he comes hard in between them without being touched that Taekwoon can feel his own release wash over him in waves of hot white pleasure. He fucks the two of them through their orgasms, hands giving out and making him collapse on top of Hakyeon.

 

 

They stay like this for a second trying to catch their breaths, mind still too foggy with the heights of their release to form any words. Taekwoon nuzzles his nose into the crook of Hakyeon’s neck, pressing a tired kiss to the skin under his ear.

 

 

“You know, if you wanted my attention you could’ve just said so,” he whispers quietly, arms wrapping around Hakyeon’s torso and pulling him close. Hakyeon snorts in reply, rolling his eyes so that Taekwoon can’t see.

 

 

“I tried. Now get off of me, you’re heavy.” He whines halfheartedly, but a smile is growing on his lips as he pulls their bodies even closer together.

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhhhh got nothing to say, another one that i havent uploaded on here b wrote a long time ago


End file.
